The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. In addition to providing benefits, this scaling down process has increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs.